The invention relates to a convertible vehicle with a foldaway top, in particular, with a folding top, with a top compartment receiving the top in its open position, which compartment can be closed by a top compartment lid extending within the rear carbody contour, which is pivotably supported with one end by means of a hinge device with a support part on the vehicle carbody and with the other end interacts relative to the folding top with at least one locking device provided in the area of a lateral top cloth side rail of the top, in whose area the top compartment lid can be locked on the top cloth side rail by a push-pivot movement and unlocked in the opposite direction.
In a known convertible vehicle (EP 0 638 453 B1), a top compartment is provided for receiving rearwardly the folding top in the open position, wherein the top compartment can be closed by a top compartment lid. For its movement, a single drive is provided arranged centrally in the rear area of the vehicle with which an actuating movement is transmitted by deflecting modules such onto two hinge devices in the lateral rear area of the top compartment lid that the top compartment lid is pivotable upwardly into its open position and from the open position can be pivoted back. In this connection, the top compartment lid upon returning pivot action can be moved into the closed position such that in this movement phase a side rail for the top cloth becomes entrained and, in this way, the folding top connected thereto can be secured together with the top compartment lid by means of a pivot-push movement in the area of a locking device. Because of the movement modules to be actuated by the drive as intermediate members, the drive kinematics are complex with regard to manufacture and a large mounting space is required.
The invention concerns the problem of configuring a convertible vehicle with foldaway top in the area of the top compartment lid such that the latter, with minimal technical expenditure, enables a synchronization of its movement with the movement of the top and, in this connection, few parts of the drive kinematics are optimally adjustable to a tight mounting space within the vehicle.